untilted for the moment
by lilshadow2111
Summary: In the dark, can he, 'the Ultimate lifeform' defends himself, or fall in the hand of devil


Prologue  
He was scared, terrified, for both his life and sanity, as he ran deeper and deeper into the dark, twisted corridors which seem to never end. 'This can't be happening' he thought, 'I killed him, I killed that monster with my own hands, then how…? ', his head was too dizzy to form a proper answer, he just kept running. Every step he made sent only pain to his muscles and joints, lung burned with shaky breaths, and his heart was drumming in his ears, making his head hurt more along the way, just great. He knew this is futile, because his body could not take it any longer, because his mind was threatening to shatter and one more simple reason, because there was no escape…  
…Damn, he knew it all along, but he couldn't stop running or rather could not allow himself to, because if he did, the darkness would caught and dragged him back to the embrace full with nothing but coldness, hatred, lust and something well…akin to love yet far more different and twisted.  
Love…  
He cringed visibly, then slowed down to a halt and sit down to the cold, hard ground and leaned on the wall for support, too tired to continue his hopeless escape, his body was screaming and dared him to put it on misused again…'meh, a rest wouldn't hurt…' he though as the haunting nightmare that pursued him like a predator was now nowhere in sight. Where was he, ah yes the 'love' topic, the mortal emotion that each and every living being have to, in his opinion, suffer and he too had been a victim of it.  
A snort  
Here he was, sitting in dark hallway and pondering about the cheesy emotion called love while clearly he pretty much have an evil spirit to hide from, a another snort, so much for being the 'ultimate lifeform'. But that didn't stop him from remembering those sweet times with his long gone best friend, Maria. The feeling they shared for each other may not be the 'love love' as he recalled from the pink hedgehog, Amy, but was like a platonic one, like sister and brother that cared for each other deeply, so much that they would sacrificed themselves... It filled him so much with warm, happiness and yet with bitter and sorrow when her life was taken away. Yes he could recall all the memories, could still see her face and smell her sweet scent when she was alive, her curly blonde hair she always kept joking that if she hadn't brush it, a crow would likely nest in it and that joke would be countered by a "but I don't see any crow around" by a naïve former self of himself and ended with Maria's laughter. A tiny smile slowly formed on his somewhat bleeding lips, and her favorite blue dress and her beautiful, shimmering blue eyes…blue.  
By now that tiny smile could go die  
He frowned, the color reminded him of someone else, and that someone is a pesky blue pest that goes with the name Sonic, he growled, yeah that foolish, ignorant, generous, beautiful wait, beautiful?…no, no, NO, okay let he rephrased that, the foolish, ignorant, care-free spirited, over confident, courage to the point he was considered as crazy and… ,a sigh, the most sefless and caring person he had ever known, he hated to admit but that was the true. Sonic is the most goody two shoes he had ever met. He can make friend anywhere, being a hero that saves everyone in danger, and sees the good in people, including him and Eggman (but that egg was rotten anyway) and thus making him, in Shadow's eyes, a big douchebag. Why you may ask? Not because he was jealous, no, okay may be a little, but because that that bastard stole his damn heart. His eyes down casted and he growled. Yes, Shadow the hedgehog fall, hard, for Sonic the stupid hedgehog, big deal !. He closed his eyes, it would have never happened if that hedgehog hadn't kept poking his damn nose in his personal life again and again, challenged him, teased and hadn't somewhat cared for him that made his defends falling apart one by one, or perhaps it was the smile -which sometimes he just wanted rip it off Sonic' s face and threw it far away -with those filled with live and freedoom and unveiled cockiness emeralds that made his body to do and to think weirds or was it the pure good natured self Sonic possessed that made him faltered, made those feelings he had long buried struggled to resurface, trust and affection, he just simply didn't know anymore… Another sigh, louder this time, escaped his tainted with blood lips. He had hoped this day would never come, he feared it because he knew someday, history will repeat itself, whether he likes it or not and his heart will break to pieces, his heart would bleed again and never healed, so he would not let that happens. That and another, smaller part of him was afraid that the feelings he had for Sonic is not mutual, and the pain of rejection will come. Well, love hurts, go figure. So he kept his mouth shut, buried the pitiful love deep inside his once broken heart, in hope that the sorrow within his heart would put out the longing fire but he was dead wrong becau-  
Tap…  
The eery and sudden sound of footstep rang through the hall, interrupted his though, broke the silence in the air.  
Tap, tap, tap…  
'No, it's him, I have to get away', fear and the urge to run came back more than ever when those simple tap, tap get louder and louder every second. Despair washed over him when his battered body refused to co- operated…"No", a spell was casted, he was too slow…and the hunter revealed itself.  
Remember when I said the feeling that the monster harbored for him was something like love or along those lines? Despite all pain it may gave, real love still brought warm and happiness to your soul, but this feeling was none of those. It was the insanely crave, need, malice and sadistic of a corrupted creature, it was not the care you give to your love one but rather the sick pleasure in toturing them, both physically and mentally, making them cried, bleed or perhaps screamed just to 'spice' thing up and he or rather it would take the sight with a disgusting glee and an unsatisfied need for more pain.  
"I believe our little cat and mouse game should end now, don't you agree?" It purred with raking pleasure behind his trembling form.  
"It was…entertaining but please, let the real 'fun' begin, I'm hungry…" It said with a smile, a twisted one that is. Like a predator that had cornered its prey and now reeling in, taking in the sight of its beautiful, frightened prey. "Lovely" it whispered.  
His fur stood on end as the monster closing in, he could feel its breath on his face and his own fearful ruby eyes looked with the cold, merciless and full with lust ones above, but in one last act of defiance and protection, he mustered his strength to shove the monster off…and failed. It closed the gap between them and wrapped its arms around his waist and crashed their bodies together, hard. There was an amused, almost sadistic chuckle filled the air, soon followed by:  
"You knew it right ? It was hopeless from the beginning, so why fighting it, you'll just making it all…"It stopped, then a tongue darted out and licked his ear slowly, teasingly, tasting him. He tried to squirm, but that only made the arms around him tighten. A moan surfaced and "…more delicious" It finished, licking its lips and fangs, prepared dived and feasted on its prey. Shadow was almost in tears and trembling freely, his breathed hitched, already knew where this situation would go. A hungry mouth crashed against his, sharp teeth tearing lower lip, tongue darted out to collect those crimson droplets and hungrily explored every inch of his mouth, let him had a taste his own blood. Clawed hands went lower and lower, impaled his skin and continued to go down, a bloody pool formed beneath them. He understood, the monster loved him in a sick and most twisted way possible, and the prize for that? He would become a toy, a pet, become the monster's belonging, to be used, to be… ravished. He closed his eyes as tears rolled down, he was helpless at the mercy of the monster, had accepted his fate and braced himself.  
A chuckle.  
"Took you long enough, my love"  
And pain explored within him, tearing him apart. A deafening scream filled the dark, hollow hall

Shadow awoke with cold sweats beading down his face, ruby eyes wide in panic and pain. He sat up, blinked and waited for realization kicked in, the sweet realization that he was alone in his room and out of danger, his once eratic breaths slowly evened as Shadow hugged himself and whispered:  
"It was just a dream"  
'Just a dream'he though  
'Just a'  
'dream…'  
With that let himself fall back to the embrace of sleep, dreamless for the rest of the night yet the feeling of forebonding inside his gut never left.  
"A dream that'll soon become your nightmarish reality, my love" A ghostly figured hidden among the tree whispered, its cold eyes glaring somewhat fondly and sickly at Shadow slumbering form, and faded into nothingness along with a bone chill chuckle.


End file.
